


Deadpool i Avengersi

by Roza_Kuolema



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roza_Kuolema/pseuds/Roza_Kuolema





	1. Chapter 1

Deadpool był zmorą mieszkającą w Stark Tower. Po tygodniu wszyscy mieli go dość. Wymyślił sobie, że rozrusza trochę tych sztywniaków grą w berka. Biegał po całej wierzy i uderzał superbohaterów krzycząc

-Berek- im w uszy.

Nikt nie brał go na poważnie i go ignorował. Do czasu przystąpienia do Avengersów Spider-man'a.

Pierwszego dnia zaraz po tym jak rozpakował się w swoim pokoju, spotkał Wada Wilsona wychylającego się z jego szafy.

-Psst Kido, chcesz się zabawić?- szepnął do niego.

Peter nie był pewien, o jaką zabawę mu chodzi.

-Nie zbyt… Muszę się rozpakować.

-Oj nie zagrasz z poczciwym papciem Wilsonem, no Kido pobawmy się!

-Do dobra, w co?

Deadpool zrobił zamach i z całej siły uderzył Parkera w brzuch, gdy ten zgiął się w pół, krzyknął w jego ucho

-BEREK!- i uciekł z pokoju.

Gdy Spider-man złapał w końcu oddech zaczął go gonić. Deadpool utrudniał mu to. Wywrócił kostium Iron mana, zepchnął Buckyego ze schodów. Biegali tak przez dobre pół godziny. Każdy miał ich po dziurki w nosie. W końcu zagoniony Deadpool stanął pod oknem. W jednych drzwiach stał Tony, w drugich Bucky i powoli Spider Man podchodził do Wada.

-Gdy Spider Man cię złapie, przegrałeś i już nigdy nie będziesz grał w tą głupią grę- rozkazał Stark.

-Dobra-odparł Deadpool i wyskoczył przez okno krzycząc- Łap mnie Parker!

Bucky i Tony prawie równocześnie przewrócili oczami i poszli szukać sobie zajęcia. Jedynie Peter wyskoczył za nim przez okno.

 Widział jak czerwony kostium uderza w ziemię z donośnym ŁUP. Nasz młody bohater nie wiedział jedynie tego, że Wad jest nieśmiertelnym skurczybykiem.

-O matko, o matko- Parker ukląkł nad wgniecionym w ziemię ciałem.

Usłyszał cichy szept z ust kolegi w czerwonym stroju. Przybliżył swoje usta do jego ucha i starał się usłyszeć, co mówi. Dalej nic nie rozumiał więc uchem dotykał jego ust. Wtedy Deadpool krzyknął mu wprost do ucha

-Wygrałem – i zdzielił go w twarz.


	2. Jak to Deadpool zabawiał się z Natashą

Steve, Tony i Bucky siedzieli przy stole w kuchni Starka. Tony nalewał właśnie kawę do kubka Steva, który był ozdobiony rysunkiem tarczy. James zajadał się naleśnikami z syropem klonowym.  Siedzieli tak w niezręcznej ciszy, gdy wszedł do pokoju Clint

-Witam panów- przywitał się i wyjął mleko z lodówki. Nagle usłyszeli krzyk.

-Natasza- krzyknął Barton, chwycił łuk, który wisiał na ścianie i zaczął biec w stronę jej pokoju.

Steve, James i Tony biegli za nim. Hawkeye wbiegł do jej pokoju. To co tam zobaczył wprawiło go w osłupienie. Czarna wdowa stała z wyciągniętym pistoletem i celowała w swoje łóżko. Tam, za to leżał prawie nagi Deadpool z maską Iron mana w kluczowym miejscu.

-Masz trzy sekundy, żeby stąd wyjść- powiedziała groźnie Romanov.

-Och kotku, myślałem, że lubisz Toniego, ale jak wolisz Kapa- i wyciągnął zza pleców tarczę.

Hawkeye usłyszał ciche

-Nie znoszę go- od Kapitana.

-Raz… Dwa…

-No dajesz- i zaczął śpiewać" Hit my with your Best shot", ale urwał, gdy Natasha strzeliła mu w serce.

Popatrzył się na nią.

-Tylko na tyl…- usłyszeli kolejny strzał i Deadpool złapał się za oko.

-Ała, co z tobą nie tak. W oko. Zero zabawy z wami. Idę do Parkera.-Wstał z łóżka, przepchnął się przez grupkę w drzwiach. Gdy już miał skręcać, odwrócił się do nich przodem

-To chyba twoje – i rzucił maską w Starka.


End file.
